2d12fandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Attributes Attributes are the foundation of your character. The attributes are: Strenght (St) - Musuclar capacity for short-term efffects (ex. sprinting and melee damage) Dexterity (Dx) - Represents a character's full body coordination and fine-tuned motor skills Endurance (End) - Physical capacity for actions or habits requiring sustained physical efforts Intelligence (Int) - "Booksmarts" in all of its various forms. Wits (Wits) - "Street Smarts" and general intuition Grit (Grit) - Capacity for social interaction and ability to assert one's will over another person. Modifiers are generated according to the value the attributes they come from. These modifiers are ALWAYS applied when making skill checks, whether it be beneficial or harmful to the character's dice roll. Attribute values and their corresponding values are listed below. Rolling Attributes Normally, attribute values will be determined by rolling dice. Below are the steps you should follow to make a character according to "official" practice. Your GM may have a home-rule point-buy or other system, so talk with them first. -Allocate 1, 2 or 3d12 to all 6 of your attributes. The total number of dice must be precisely 12d12. -Roll attributes according to how many dice you have allocated. So, all the attributes recieving 1d12 need to be rolled together. Once you have done this, you may swap the value of any 1d12 attribute with any other 1d12 attribute (you can not swap attributes with different dice allocations). Repeat this process for the next two groupings of attributes. -Any values beneath below 2 will be translated into "negative" skill points for the beginning of the RPG. Likewise, any values above 24 will be treated as "bonus" skill points at the beginning of the game. All attributes must be brought into the proper range BEFORE the start of the game. Derivatives Health Points (HP) - The sum of all physical attributes. HP Regeneration = 6 + Average of Strength and Endurance modifiers. Mental Points (MP) - The sum of all mental attributes. MP Regeneration = 6 + Average of Intelligence and Grit modifiers. Damage Reduction (DR) - There are two version of DR. One applies to HP and the other to MP protection. Physical DR is equal to Endurance Modifier + Armor Skill + Armor Quality. Mental DR equals Grit Modifier + Any form of mental/psychic armor (not something most characters will have). If a character has a negative DR value, they will take that much extra damage in combat (yeah, it sucks). Speed = '6 + Strength Modifier + Athletics Skill. This number represents how many "hexes" a character can move on a game board. Multiply by 5 to get base movement speed in Feet. '''Physical Modifier '= Average of all physical attribute modifiers. As of the moment, this modifier only applies to the "Daredevil" skill, but suggestions for additional skills are encouraged. '''Mental Modifier = Average of all mental attribute modifiers. This modifier applies primarily to "Magic" based skills. Luck Modifier = Average of ALL attribute modifiers. This applies to nothing in particular. Occasionally a GM will ask for a Luck roll to help guide some of the more arbitrary (but not unimportant) events in a game. For most players this will equal zero. (the following can all be increased by purchasing the skill Reflexes) Dodge = 14 + Average of Dexterity and Wits modifiers. Defense against opponents and environmental hazards (ie, traps or a meteor) Initiative = Average of Dexterity and Wits modifiers. (the following can all be increased by purchasing the skill Fortitude) Resilience = 14 + Average of Strength and Endurance modifiers. Defense against poisons, harsh environments and also represents pain tolerance to HP damage. If this skill is increased by purchasing the proper skills, additional HP is awarded based on how many skill points were expended. Load = (7 +Average of Strength and Endurance Modifiers) ^ 2. This value represents a characters carrying capacity in pounds. Please consult the "equipment" list for guidance on equipment weight. (the following can all be increased by purchasing the skill Willpower) Nerves = 14 + Average of Intelligence and Grit modifiers. Defense against mind attacks, torture and persuasion. Also represents pain tolerance to MP damage. If this skill is increased by purchasing the proper skills, additional MP is awarded based on how many skill points were expended. Capacity = 5 + Average of Intelligence and Grit modifiers. Number of cognitive or magical actions a character can take during any given encounter (refresh after a full minute break).